


Cuddles

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Luz teaches Amity how to cuddle.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 186





	Cuddles

Luz and Amity had been dating for about two weeks now and Luz couldn’t be happier. She was dating the girl she had been crushing on for months now. It was amazing and Luz could still hardly believe that the girl she liked, liked her back. 

They were at the Owl House for the afternoon. Eda had headed to the market about half an hour ago and taken King with her. 

That meant it was just the two of them, in the house alone. 

Luz could tell the Amity was slightly uncomfortable about being in the house alone. She had gotten pretty good at reading her girlfriends emotions after knowing her for a couple months. 

So, she decided to try something new with her girlfriend. 

They hadn’t gone past hugging, hand holding, and cheek kisses in terms of affection. Amity wasn’t really used to physical affection, so they were taking it slow. 

That being said, Luz was relatively sure that this new thing would be ok with Amity, but she decided to ask anyway. 

“Hey Ami?” she said, her voice was quiet considering the fact that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder in her room. 

“Hmmm?” Amity hummed in response. 

“Do you want to cuddle?” she asked shyly. 

“What?” 

“Cuddle,” she clarified, thinking that Amity just hadn’t heard her correctly. 

“I don’t know what that is,” Amity mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed that she didn’t know something that Luz clearly thought she should know. 

Luz’s eyes grew wide with shock. 

“You don’t know what cuddling is?!” she said, absolutely outraged that her amazing, sweet girlfriend had never been cuddled before. 

Amity shook her head meekly, looking crestfallen that she didn’t understand what Luz meant. Luz quickly picked up on that and swooped into to reassure her. 

“That’s fine,” she said, cupping Amity’s cheeks and forcing her to look into her eyes. 

“Here I can show you how to do it,” she flopped down onto her sleeping bag, then promptly pulled Amity down to lie next to her. 

“Ok,” she began, “it’s kinda like hugging but lying down,” she began, as she explained she also wrapped her arms around Amity’s back, pulling her in closer until they were flushed against each other. 

Amity gently wrapped her arms around Luz's waist, looking up at her to make sure she was doing it right. Luz nodded and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. 

“Then you just stay like that for a while. It’s kind of weird isn’t it?” 

“Not at all,” mumbled Amity, shaking her head against Luz’s neck. 

Luz giggled at the slight tickling sensation and began to run her fingers through Amity’s mint green hair. 

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other’s arms and stayed there for the rest on the night.


End file.
